


Hold Me

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Body Hair, Cock Warming, Comfort Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic smut, Future Fic, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Patrick Brewer Wears David Rose's Clothes, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: Patrick has a long day; he unwinds with David.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	Hold Me

“David?” Patrick called as he toed off his shoes in the entryway of the cottage. 

“In here,” David answered. 

Patrick found him curled up at the end of the couch in the living room. He glanced up from his novel, curls soft and wild, knit sweater discarded over the back of the armchair. David smiled into their kiss as Patrick leaned down to greet him, “hi.” His eyebrows pinched together, reading the exhaustion on Patrick’s face, “is everything okay?” 

“Yeah,” Patrick nodded, stepping away to shed his jeans and undo his button down. He left them in a crumpled heap on their living room floor and slid David’s sweater over his head, cuffs falling to his fingertips. “It was just a long day.” David had opened the store so Patrick could meet with Jocelyn to finalize casting choices.

Patrick always forgot how much peace he found in the morning shift. The sun shone through the front windows while he got things ready for the day. He sipped on his tea, sorting out paperwork while stay at home parents and retirees browsed idly. They had a bit of a morning rush on Wednesdays and Fridays, but it was all very measured, predictable. The evening shift was different; he constantly felt like he was behind. The store filled with teens who had just been let out of school, customers darting in at the last minute on their way home from work. The hours dragged and rushed all at once, sun bleeding away. 

David frowned sympathetically, sitting up so Patrick had room to stretch out next to him, “come here, Honey.” 

Patrick lay with his head in David’s lap and rolled so he was facing the back of the couch. David’s hand wound through his hair. Patrick let out a tired sigh; his eyes drifted closed as he relaxed into the sensation. Blunt nails scratched over his scalp, the fabric of David’s joggers soft beneath his cheek. David propped his book up on the arm of the couch, the papery slide of the pages filling the quiet. 

Patrick turned to press his face against David's stomach. He slipped his hand beneath the hem of David’s t-shirt, trailing his fingertips over the thick whirls of hair. The pressure he had been carrying drained away with the easy rhythm of David’s breath.

David’s thumb rubbed firm circles on Patrick’s temple, the hollow behind his ear, the base of his skull. Patrick let out a low groan, pleasure poured honey slow down his spine. David paused, his rings bands of metal warm on his throat, “does this feel okay?”

Patrick nodded, voice coming out slurred and gravely, “it’s nice, David, thank you.” He sunk into the cushions, curling closer as David worked the tension from his neck. Patrick ran his fingers down David’s side, over the curve of his hip bone and along the line where his belly met his waist. They dipped in the waistband of his joggers. He turned to nuzzle the soft bulge of David's cock, the clean scent of their detergent clung to the fabric. 

Patrick glanced up to meet his eyes, “can I take these off?” 

David’s gaze was dark and hungry, thumb brushing over Patrick’s cheekbone, “do you want to suck me, Honey?” At Patrick’s nod, he set his novel aside, “okay, just let me-” He lifted his hips so they could work his joggers and boxers to the floor. 

Patrick drank in the sight of his husband, low non-urgent arousal pooled in his gut. He rubbed his cheek over the thick hair of David’s thigh, nosed the crease of his hip, breathed in the musky scent of his skin. He took David’s soft cock in his mouth; his heart swelled at the hum of pleasure he let out in response. David didn’t get hard often, a combination of aging, recreational drug use in his past, and the prescribed ones he took now.

“That feels so good, Patrick,” his hand found its home in Patrick’s curls. 

Patrick drew his nose along the trimmed patch of wiry hair at the base of his shaft. There was something deeply satisfying in holding David in his mouth, the warm weight of him on Patrick’s tongue. 

David ran his fingers along Patrick’s jaw, tracing the bulge of himself on his cheek. Patrick hummed, eyes fluttering closed. He sunk into the feeling of holding David, being held, trusted with the most delicate parts of his husband. 

Patrick had spent so much of his early sex life focusing on getting hard and staying hard, trying to come. It felt like something he had to be good at, something he was failing when he didn’t orgasm. With David sex had only ever been defined by pleasure. There was so much relief in it, the pressure of any expectations alleviated.

David ran a hand through his curls as he drifted, the quiet turning of pages in the background. Patrick swallowed, saliva building in his mouth as he laved absentmindedly at David’s cock. He smoothed a cuff of the borrowed sweater beneath his palm. The knit was tight and soft, warmth curled around him at the familiar feel of it between his fingers. A broad palm closed around the back of his neck.

“David?” Patrick blinked up at him as he guided Patrick's head back to his thigh. 

“Hi,” David’s thumb moved in small circles over the hinge of his jaw, rubbing into the pleasant ache. Patrick resisted the urge to protest that he could stay like this longer. David would take care of him. 

Patrick nuzzled the crease of his hip, pressing a kiss to the dark whirls of hair, “love you.” 

“Love you too, Honey,” David tugged him into his lap. 

Patrick curled up against his chest, tucking his face in the hollow of David’s throat, “read for me?”

“Of course,” David pressed a kiss to his temple. He wrapped his arms around Patrick, spread his novel over their bent knees, voice lulling them into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very, very much for reading!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
